


Creatures of Death

by Adrianna_Agray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mind Manipulation, the purple creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna_Agray/pseuds/Adrianna_Agray
Summary: A look inside the mind of Voltron's true villain-Haggarium. No being is able to escape once it has claimed them... and it looks like they have a thing for black paladins.





	Creatures of Death

**Author's Note:**

> These are my thoughts on a certain creature following the third season finally.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron: Legendary Defender.

We are Haggarium. A name given to us be the first puppet we manipulated. We make things haggard. We must move. We must collect quintessence. The rocks of the skies show us where more quintessence is. We go with the sky rocks. We take all the quintessence in the reality we are shown. We must move again soon. This reality runs low on quintessence. We are the plague that swept through seven other realities and decimated them. We must claim all quintessence for our domination. We will claim the foolish flesh first to take the lands for us. We will rob them all of their quintessence. We will watch as the universe crumbles. Our portal has opened.

There has been a signal. We send a piece of us to scope out our new reality. The female that sent the signal is foolish. We are thought to be small, and our piece to be the whole. We are many, our whole. The female will be the first of our puppets.

Our sky rock has been used against us before, but never like Voltron. Voltron is powerful, like us, our opposite. It stopped our whole form coming through the portal. We must stop Voltron, if we are to continue with our domination. To do that, we must take its head. Our two puppets think they want what we do. They will do anything for us.

Even without its head, Voltron is strong. We must use our influence to open the portal farther. We must move.

Our puppets have served us well. We have decided to give them life to do our bidding for eternity. It is worth the waste of quintessence to get more. The two alone are enough to take over this universe. The male is strong in combat. The female in alchemy. They will take Voltron’s quintessence for us. If not, their army will.

Voltron is gone. The red paladin has scattered them to the wind. It matters not. We have time to find them. The male has destroyed his former comrades. No one can stop us from finding the lions. We have no more opposition.

We have concurred over half of this reality. It has been 9,997 of what most flesh call years. We have found the red lion, but cannot get past its defenses. We must find new paladins to bend to our will. Voltron will be ours.

We have found a slave that will be a paladin. He will be our Champion. He is much like our male puppet was in his prime. The slave will fight for us. He will be our newest puppet. We are masters of manipulation.

The Champion escaped before we could complete Operation Kuron. We are certain most of his memories of our experimentation have been wiped. However, we cannot prevent something form triggering a memory. We will deliver punishment to those who conspire against us. This development could prove useful to us. The slave will obtain more options for us. More paladins for us to manipulate. More quintessence brought to us with little effort. We have lost nothing.

The princess of Altea lives. The blue lion awakens with her. This is troublesome. The mechanic is alive as well, but that matters less. The kin of paladins are always troublesome. We will destroy her first.

Voltron is back. The slave took the red lion and other prisoners. It will be harder to collect quintessence when they are near. It matters not. We will get the quintessence. We have time. All the paladins will be ours, but our Champion is still preferable. He will be ours, as will Voltron.

We have used the male puppet’s bond with the black lion to locate the head of Voltron several times. Our puppet’s bond is weaker than Champion’s bond. We will not be able to utilize this plan of action for long without significant losses. 

Voltron is in shambles again. Unfortunately, so is our plan. One of our puppets, the male, has taken serious damage. The female should be able to heal him, if we spend a bit of quintessence. It is a necessary loss. We have gained the Champion again and have already finished Operation Kuron stage one. He will be our puppet soon. Voltron will be ours.

Voltron is dysfunctional. Our puppets’ kin will bring it to us. The bonds they have with their lions are week. However, the paladins are persistent. It will be harder to steal their quintessence than others around them. We will get them to submit. 

Operation Kuron stage three is underway.

The Champion has been returned to his comrades. We have wiped his memories again. There is a delay. The lions know something is wrong. It is undetermined if the know exactly what is wrong, but they cannot communicate it. Their bond with their paladins is still too feeble. The Champion had a greater bond than all of the others put together. He has given us valuable information regarding the lions, paladins, and their whereabouts. It is expected that Voltron will be ours within the year. We will be ready to go to the next reality within the century. 

. . . 

“-iro? Shiro? Are you alright?” the black paladin is asking Champion.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” we have our puppet respond. 

“Are you sure? You sort of spaced out there for a bit,” the smallest one, the green paladin, is unconvinced.

“Pidge, I’m fine,” we force Champion to say with a small chuckle, “The history lesson just gave me a weird feeling. That’s all.”

“Did it trigger another memory?” the princess asks with concern evident.

“No, just the feeling, Allura” states Champion by our will.

“Alright then. How about we grab some grub before we start hashing out our next course of action,” the mechanic asks as the all move with him down the hall, Champion and the black paladin trailing behind. 

“Oh! Coran! I have this great potato dish I’ve been wanting to try out. I mean they aren’t really potatoes, but they’re made of starch like potatoes are made from starch. I’m not sure how long the not-potatoes will take to cook. Especially with that mozzarella-like cheese we got and the herbs that are like thyme,” the yellow one’s rambling is annoying to us, but we let Champion smile.

“Hey! Can we get some of that purple fruit to hold us over until it’s done? I’m starving,” the red paladin states with a moan, “And maybe give Hunk a hand. I don’t want dinner ending up like those cookies.”

“One time, Lance. It was one time,” the yellow paladin started to chase the red paladin to the sustenance chamber, as the others laugh. 

. . . 

We let him laugh and have fun. Let him think his actions are his own, but at night it is different. The human mind is different than we expected. At the darkest hours, he knows the truth. He feels as though our will is wrong. In his nightmares, we promise not to harm his comrades, but he knows we tell him lies so he can get through the days ahead of him. He fights us in these dark hours.

It matters not. We will get Voltron. We will get all the quintessence this reality has to offer. We will destroy the paladins from within, as we did the paladins of old. We will watch as their home world is destroyed. We are Haggarium. We destroy all, we move, and we do it again.


End file.
